


There Is Nothing In The World That We Can Count On

by flutter2deceive



Series: your heart is the only place that I call home (the fanmixes) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter2deceive/pseuds/flutter2deceive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accompanying fanmix for "There Is Nothing In The World That We Can Count On" by nirky.</p><p>Made for Swan Queen Big Bang (Round 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Nothing In The World That We Can Count On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there is nothing in the world that we can count on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476367) by [nirky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirky/pseuds/nirky). 



< [listen](http://8tracks.com/flutter2deceive/there-is-nothing-in-the-world-that-we-can-count-on) >

 

**ride - heather nova**

_and i need a stranger to tell me i'm beautiful_

_i wanna hold onto nothing and ride_

_like the cinnamon girl_

_like a butterfly_

_just hold onto nothing and ride_

 

 

**make me stay - ani difranco**

_i'm going to turn and walk away_

_you wait 'til i am far along_

_then run and come and catch my arm_

 

_you can watch me go_

_or you can make me stay_

 

 

**explode - uh huh her**

_i wanna touch you_

_slowly_

_i'm a lonely girl_

_come on you want to_

 

_don't walk away_

_just stay right here_

 

 

**drive - melissa ferrick**

_whatever you want_

_i'll give it to you_

_slowly_

_'til you're just begging me to hold you_

 

_i'll hold you up_

_and drive you all night_

 

 

**toy - the murmurs**

_i want you to be my favorite toy_

 

_i want to throw you down_

_and put you in my mouth_

_we've got to figure something out_

 

 

**throwing fire at the sun - heather nova**

_i don't know why you want to leave_

_this space between_

_is it easier to be alone_

_and have nothing?_

 

 

**beauty of speed - tori amos**

_afraid we've been changing_

_in a way i wasn't loving_

_feel those colors changing_

_the beauty of speed_

 

 

**another year: a short history of almost something - amanda palmer**

_i want my chest pressed to your chest_

_my nervous systems interfere_

_ten or eleven months have passed_

_i think i'll wait another year_

 

 

**boston - dresden dolls**

_and tomorrow_

_you can totally erase me from your mind_

_but trust me everything is fine_

_because right now we're here_

_in boston_

 

_there is nothing in the world that we can count on_

_even that we will wake up is an assumption_

_but i know that for a fact that i loved someone_

 


End file.
